New Bella
by Forshizmyniz
Summary: Bella is depressed after Edward leaves. She runs away to Itally and falls for Aro, but things will take a change for the worst in that relationship. Things will never be the same after Aro's temper causes him to do something ge will always regret.
1. New Confidence

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

(A/N: This is my first Fan fiction. If you have any advice/criticism that's great. This Fan fiction takes place after Edward leaves Bella; Bella becomes depressed and asked the Voltouri to change her. See what happens)

**~Bella's POV~**

_no….no… Edward… he's gone… how. No. How could he do this to me?_

My heart sank as I saw Edward walk away, he was my future, I loved him, he was my everything. I knew when he left he would take everything along with him. He would take my family, and a big piece of my broken heart.

**~Charlie's POV~**

It's been about three weeks since that bastard of a family left Bells. I can't get her to do anything. She won't eat, she wont talk, she wont even talk to Jacob anymore. She wont even shower. . I have to drag her into the restroom and start her shower, stand at the door and makes sure she comes showered. Her bones are bulging out, her eyes are sunk into her face and she's so thin. I'm going to get that Cullen family for doing this to Bells. I can't take it anymore.

**~Renee POV~**

Ring Ring

"Ah, hold on Phil, its Charlie, probably about Bella."

"**Hello Charlie?"** I wonder what she's up to now.

"She still won't eat" Charlie sounds so sad . . . He never sounds like this.

"**How does she look?" **

"She looks so unhealthy and fragile . . . I cant bare to look at how much pain she must be in. She hasn't eaten in weeks. She just locks herself in her room all day. She doesn't even talk to Jacob anymore"

"Oh my gosh, should I go over there? Maybe I can get her to eat." I can't believe this.

"I don't know. I've been trying my best. Maybe she ought to live with you and Phil."

"Then let me talk to her. I'll try to convince her"

"Hold on let me get her,"

**~Bella's POV~**

I was on the staircase over hearing Charlie talk to Renee. I knew it was about me moving back with mom and Phil in Jacksonville. I did _not_ want to leave Forks . . . Maybe they would come back. .

"Bells! Your mom wants to talk to you!" I heard an eager Charlie and decided to come out of hiding.

I didn't say anything; I just took the phone "Hey mom"

"Oh Bella, I hope your alright. How are you feeling?"

"I'm. I'm fine mom I really am" I was a bad lire.

"Well your father and I have been discussing something Bella, and we want to know if you would like to come live in Jacksonville with me and Phil. How does that sound honey?" She sounded so enthusiastic.

"I don't want to. I have friends over here and I don't want to leave them" That was always my excuse, but everybody knows I haven't talked to anyone since _they _left.

"But honey, you can make new friends. And maybe even get a boyfriend" I hated when she talked about me getting a new boyfriend. I love Edward.

"Not gonna happen, bye mom" I have never talked back to my mom like that. I don't know what has gotten into me but suddenly I felt invincible. Like a new found confidence.

I walked upstairs and closed the door behind me when I heard Charlie's footsteps stomping up the stairs. He then opened my door with such strength that it bounced back off the wall and the doorknob made a little indent in my wall.

"I'm tired of this Bella! You worry the hell out of your mother and me and were trying to help you! You don't do anything anymore! You don't eat, you don't talk, and when you do its with an attitude! Your going to Jacksonville weather you like it or not!"

I didn't know what to say. I sat there with my mouth opened, shocked. Charlie was so mad. His face was red as he got a suitcase from my closet and threw all of my belongings into it, breaking a few things.

I was going to Jacksonville, huh? I didn't think so. Today was my turning point. Nobody was going to mess with me from now on. I just let him pack my bags so I wouldn't have to later.

I looked at my clock. 3:30 A/M, perfect. I grabbed the two suitcases and threw them out of my window with the little strength I had. Thank goodness Charlie was a heavy sleeper.

I tiptoed down stairs and took a few family photos from the living room. I really hated leaving hated leaving Charlie and Renee like this, but it was the only way. I left him my favorite necklace on the kitchen table. Wore it almost everyday, it was a gift from Charlie on my fifth birthday. As much as I wanted to keep it, I knew how much it meant to Charlie.

I exited the back door and quickly got my things and threw them in the back of the Rabbit. Taking one last good look at my house. . I left, knowing exactly where to go.

I kept chips in the truck when I used to eat, and luckily they were still here. They were stale but I was weak and needed something to eat.

I had $1050 dollars from saving my money, plus some money I stole from Charlie's wallet.

**~Edward POV~**

The past three weeks all I could do is think about my Bella. I know how much I hurt her but I didn't for her own good . . .I didn't want my family or myself to hurt her.

She means everything to me and I can't believe she not by my side. . My Bella . . .I'm so sorry.


	2. Live as a Cullen

(A/N Please comment. Criticize. Beta reader needed. In this chapter she will go to Italy, and someone will make a nasty rumore about her. )

**~Bella's POV~**

"One ticket to Italy please" gosh I was nervous. I was shaking. It was 7 in the morning and Charlie was waking up at about now. He never checks my room when he wakes up. But it wont be long until he notices that I'm gone.

"Yes, that will be $2590."

"Here you go" I frantically gave her the money with my sweaty hands; I've ran away before. But not by myself.

I was so worried Charlie would find me before I got on the plane. I kept telling myself not to hyperventilate. But I couldn't believe what I was going to do; I was going to ask the Volturi to change me. Would they turn me down just like that? Would they kill me? . . I don't know.

Escaping my own thoughts I grabbed my ticket and sat down. My flight was leaving in fifteen minutes. I was just hoping I wouldn't see Charlie running down the isles screaming my name.

The thought of it sent chills down my spine. I turned into depressed bitch into a whole new Bella.

I called Emmett a few times since the Cullen's left; he was the only one I really kept in touch with. He told me the reason they left is because they didn't want to hurt me physically. . But they hurt me emotionally.

That's why I've chosen to become a vampire. If I were a vampire they wouldn't have to worry about my safety. I would be as strong as any of them.

**~Charlie POV~**

-Going to Angeles house to hang out. Love Bella.

Well she could have at least told me she left. But its good she's starting to hang out with her friends again. Maybe I was too harsh about the whole Jacksonville thing . . . And I already packed all her things! I guess I'll go unpack it for her.

As I walked upstairs I couldn't help but think about how much Bells has changed. I hope she will get better soon. I love her so much. I opened her door and her room was empty. Where is her stuff? Where is she?!

I have to call Angela.

"**Angela is Bella at your house?" **

"No, Chef Swan she doesn't hang around any more."

"**You haven't heard from her?!"**

"No, is something wrong?"

I hung up the phone and then dialed the station.

"Its Swan, Bella's gone missing. Out up a search party"

"Yes sir"

I wanted to get to the station as fast as possible. I quickly put on my coat until something caught my eye.

The mood necklace I gave her when she turned five, its on the table. It has been black the passed three weeks, but now it was blue.

_**~Flashback~**_

"Daddy! Daddy! It's so pretty! It changed colors!"

"_Yes Bella, it's a mood necklace, it changes colors when your mood changes."_

"_Thanks Daddy! Its so pretty!"_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

She was so happy when I gave it to her.

**~Bella's POV~**

"Flight 106 now boarding, Flight 106 now boarding, "

Yesss. Now I can get out of here! I started walking toward the platform until I saw Forks police in the far back coming in. _Oh shit. _

I took a scarf and jacket that was on a seat; I put the scarf on top of my head and ran toward the platform while bumping into people.

Finally. . I'm Safe. .

I sat in the very back of my first class plane and they chairs were so big and comfortable. I could finally relax.

Ten minutes later everyone was boarded, and I was happy I was about to leave.

"I'm sorry passengers but the Forks Police will have to search the plane regarding a missing teenager from Forks, thank you, please stay seated."

Are you _serious?_ I ran into the restroom with the scarf on my head hoping I wouldn't get caught.

"Forks police, please open"

I frantically wrapped the scarf around my head to where you could only see my eyes. I squinted them and it honestly didn't look like me. I opened the door.

"Hello" I said in a really bad Muslim accent.

"Have you seen this girl?" He was holding up a picture of me and I was pretending to concentrate on it.

"Yes I have, she helped me with my luggage. She said she was on her way to L.A."

"Thank you Ma'am"

"No, Thank you" I said with annoyance in my tone. I hated knowing every cop in Forks.

Watching him along with the other cops walk away I let out a big sigh. That was close.

Now all I have to worry about is the eight hour trip to Italy then stealing a car to drive an hours to Volterra. Alice taught me how to hot-wire a car. .

When I became a vampire. _If _I became a vampire. I could live happily as a Cullen. Just thinking about it made me happy. All i wanted was to live with Edward and his family for the rest of eternity. And now i would get the chance to.

**~Tanya POV~**

Ever since Edward moved back with us I've been trying to cheer him up. He doesn't want me around him because he knows that I want him back. That human doesn't deserve him anyways, he belongs with me.

I will not stop trying to get him back. . He belongs with me. .

I heard my door open and noticed it was Alice.

"Hey Alice"

"Hey Tanya, we need to talk"

I got up "Bout what?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I saw a vision. And well. . I don't know how it is true. . But. . You and Edward were. . Kissing. . " She looked down as if this was a bad thing! Haha

"Oh shit! Really? That's great!! Now we can get back together!"

"But how? He's still not over Bella, he loves her." Of course she had to bring up that whore.

"Alice. I've been meaning to tell you this. . When I was gone last week I went to Forks to check up on Bella. And she was with another guy. . Kissing him, all over him."

Her jaw fell to the floor and I knew she believing me. Edward would to, even if it was a lie. All I have to do is think of it being true.

"He was tan and buff. And smelt awful. I think I heard her call him Jacob. . Yeah! Jacob."

"No way! She wouldn't do that to Edward!"

"Just think about it Alice, you cant see her future when she's around him, and she's obviously mad at Edward for leaving. . I saw it. . I'm sorry. . " She was so gullible.

"Oh no. . . I have to tell Edward. . "

I put my hands on her shoulders and looked into her friendly eyes "Its ok, I'll tell him"

"Ok. Thank you Tanya"

"No problem Alice"

She was gone in an instant. She was furious, and she would probably tell the others. They would end up hating Bella. No one would want her anymore.


	3. I am here for you

(A/N: Sorry the first two are short, but I really am trying. In this chapter Aro will realize his love for Bella.)

**~Edward POV~**

_No. . . No. . I'm going to KILL that fucking dog . . . How could he take my Bella away from me. _

"How could she do this to me?" I trailed off. I felt so week.

"I'm so sorry Eddie. . "

Tanya looked sad but I knew she wasn't. She was waiting for the day I would stop loving Bella. I went through her thoughts until I found the one I was looking for. I saw it; I saw Bella kissing Jacob . . . Tanya isn't lying. . Its true. .

I felt as if I couldn't talk. Like I was restricted by something. I didn't want to move. My whole world had just been taken away from me. I want to die.

I looked at Tanya as she tried to talk.

"Do you ever think about us Eddie? About what we used to have together?" I didn't answer her.

I did think about what I had with Tanya. But that was a long time ago. I don't love her anymore. Right as I was thinking this Tanya sat next to me rubbing my back.

"Its ok Eddie, you still have me" She said it with such assurance.

"Thank you, Tanya." I wrapped my arm around her. It seemed more comforting that way.

Then she kissed me. To my dismay it was like nothing I've ever experienced, she filled it with such lust and passion. I had to kiss back. I'm not doing anything Bella hasn't done.

**~Renee POV~**

"**Bella ran away? Where is she?!"** I hope she didn't run off to Edward again. .

"I don't know Renee, we looked everywhere for her, the airport, her friends houses, one lady said she was on a flight to L.A. So were putting up an international search for her."

"**I cant believe she keeps doing this. . Where did we go wrong Charlie? Where. . "**

"I don't know. . I'm sorry, don't think it's your fault, I should have watched over her better. . " He sounded so sad.

**~Bella POV~**

I need to stop at a corner store to get a map, because I'm already lost. I stopped at a corner store in my new Ferrari that I stole.

I need something to eat as well. When I walked into the store the aroma of fresh bred and meat hit me, the strong smell made me barf. I haven't eaten a lot. . And It smelt so good. I knew I couldn't eat too much. I would just get sick. So I just ordered a sandwich.

People had been starring at me ever since I was at the airport; they noticed how my bones popped put pf my skin. I felt uncomfortable when they eyed me.

I satin my car studying the map and eating little bites of my sandwich. Aw great, I need to brush my teeth now. When I walked into the Volturi castle I didn't want the first thing for them to smell be nasty breath.

I grabbed toothpaste and my toothbrush from a bag. I walked back into the store feeling embarrasses by holding my toothbrush.

"Can I have the key to the restroom please?"

"Here you go" The big Italian woman working the register tossed me a key.

I looked up as I heard my name.

"An international search had been called for Isabella Swan, She has gone missing from Forks Washington, if you have any information about her disappearance, please contact Forks police. " _Oh shit. An international search._

"You sure do look like that Isabella," the clerk said

"I know. . Weird. Poor parents, I hate kids that run away, how could they leave their parents like that?" I was playing it cool.

"Yeah I know." Then she turned around and I let out a sigh. How easy could this be?

After brushing my teeth I went back in my car and sped off, not caring that I was going over 100 without my seat belt. I wanted to get there in as soon as possible.

**~Edward POV~**

Wait. . What am I doing? I'm kissing Tanya. I feel disgusting.

But I can't stop myself. I filled our kiss with more lust and passion and she knocked me down on the bed and got on top of me, taking her clothes off. I went through her thoughts and knew everything she wanted to do.

I did miss her sexy, curvy body. Its better than Bella's, and I don't have to work for it.

**~Aros POV~**

"Isabella, are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to become a vampire." She spoke with such determination.

"But you must think about this Isabella" I did not want her making rational decisions.

"I have, for a long time. There's nothing more that I want." I saw a slight glimmer to her eyes at that moment.

"Why didn't you just ask the Cullen's? Edward is your mate isn't he?" Jane interrupted.

"The Cullen's left. . " this might be why she look so unhealthy.

"They left because they were worried about my safety, but if I get turned they don't have to worry about it." She sounded so naïve.

"I'm already in a lot of trouble and cant go back home, if you wont change me, I'll ask someone else." She looked down, worried.

"Very well Isabella, but we will wait a couple of weeks for you to regain your health. When was the last time you ate Isabella?" I don't know why I was worried about her well-being. Something just attracted me to her; I felt a connection with her.

A big grin filled her face, which made me smile, "Thank you so much Aro! Thank you!"

She trailed off and her smile dropped "Where will I stay? I'm on the news."

"You will stay with us Isabella" I loved saying her name.

**~Jane POV~**

Aro is never nice to humans; he despises them. Why is he treating her with such care?

**~Caius POV~**

Hah, a human. The one who was with that Cullen boy. She has come here, asking to be changed? She must be delusional.

"Very well Isabella, but we will wait a couple of weeks for you to regain your health. When was the last time you ate Isabella?"

Wait? Aro is going to change this human? Why?

**~Marcus POV~**

Aha. . . Aro has a strong connection with this human. I wonder how he will manage this.

The next week

**~Bella POV~**

I can't believe im actually getting turned in a couple of weeks; I've been waiting for this since I fell in love with Edward. I haven't felt this happy all week. I need to tell Emmett!

"Hello. . Bella!"

"**Emmett! I miss you so much!"**

"Same here Jellybean! I want to come and visit you but everybody gets mad. . They're kind of really mad at you." He was hesitant.

"**Mad why? What did I do?" **Oh no. . What did I do this time?

"Jacob. . Tanya told us she saw you kissing Jacob. . I don't believe it because I know its not true."

"Its not! She's lying!" I was hyperventilating now.

"**I ran away from Forks last week and now im in Volterra, Italy. . . " **I hadn't told him I was here yet.

"Bella?! What the hell are you doing there?"

"**I have no where else to go. . I didn't want to bother you guys. . Im still human remember? So I came here and asked Aro to change me." **I didn't know how he would react

"Jellybean! You could have asked me! I would have done it. . " He sounded kind of sad, he was my brother after all.

"**I wanted it to be a surprise! But I'll be over there in a couple of weeks and everything will go back to normal, so don't worry." **I was smiling at the thought of being with my family.

"Bella. . . . There's something I haven't told you yet. . "

"**What is it Emmett?" **I hope Edward will realize Tanya's lying.

"Edward is with Tanya. . . In a relationship. ." I heard these words perfectly, slowly. I hung up the phone.

I felt as if he was leaving all over again, just a month later. This time he didn't love me, he loved someone else. Someone faster, prettier, and more worthy of him. How could Edward do this to me, _again?_

I felt my knees hit the ground and tears pouring down my face. I didn't realize how loud I was crying until Aro had shown up.

**~Aro POV~**

I have arranged for Bella to live with me in my room for the next few weeks, she would like it there, and I would get to know her more. She is so beautiful, Edward really is a lucky man. If only she didn't love Edward. . I would take her.

She was in Jane's room calling Emmett to tell him the 'good news'. Jane was feeding along with the others.

"NOOO!" I heard Bella scream and I got there as soon as I could.

"What happened Isabella?"

She was on the floor screaming and crying. She looked so small and fragile. She needs my help. I picked her up bridal style and ran to my room. I laid her on the bed sat next to her.

"Everything will be alright Isabella, I am here for you."


	4. Most beautiful thing

(A/N: If anyone has Advice/Ideas about my story please help. I'm trying to juggle school, writing this, and babysitting. If you have a request for the story I will try to incorporate it. In this chapter, Aro will find out what Edward did to Bella.)

**~Bella POV~**

"Everything will be alright Isabella, I am here for you."

I didn't want to insult Aro by not saying thank you, but I literally could not talk. I was choking on my own tears. I couldn't even breathe.

After five minutes I was beginning to calm down. I looked up at Aro who was still rubbing my back.

"Thank you Aro"

He nodded, and the next second I was in his arms.

"You are beautiful Isabella, and as long as you stay with me no one will hurt you." His eyes were gleaming.

I freed myself from his grip, since he wasn't holding me tight. I walked to the full body mirror and looked and my bony body.

"I am ugly, and that's why Edward doesn't love me." I hadn't told him Edward was with Tanya.

"What? How could Edward not love a beauty like you?" He was holding me again.

"He's with Tanya. . She's better than me." I felt tears coming but I had to hold them back.

"No one is better than you, Isabella. You are perfect, and you're in better health than when you came here." He kissed my cheek.

I felt myself blush and my heart was beating faster, when he noticed this he held me closer. He was making me feel better . . . His hold was comforting.

"Isabella" He whispered in my ear "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Edward doesn't deserve you Isabella."

At the sound of his name my head fell down, and a frowned. His name was the last name I wanted to hear.

_Grrrrrrrr. . _

"Have you eaten Isabella?" Aro asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Not since this morning. . " He wanted to make sure I was eating.

"We shall go to the kitchen then" He took my hand and we were off. Seeing millions of things pass by me in an instant we reached a modern looking part of the castle. Then I saw the kitchen, it was almost as beautiful as the bedrooms, and no one uses it.

"What would you like Isabella?" A big Italian -human- woman asked me. Aro just nodded.

"Um. . Spaghetti please." I wanted to fit into Italy, so I ate Italian dishes while I was here, and Aro made fun of me.

"Yes ma'am" She was maybe in her mid thirties and she had long dark brown hair. I wonder why she is working here. Not maybe humans visit here.

"I have hired her just for you, Isabella" He grinned and that made me happy.

He actually wanted me to be happy.

Ten minutes later the spaghetti was done. I attacked my plate, I loved it.

"Calm down, your food will not run away, for it does not have legs like my food does."

"Very funny, Aro" I laughed, he actually was funny, and I cant believe I thought he was scary the first time I met him. At that moment I noticed how good looking he is. I stoped eyeing him when he noticed.

"What _are_ you staring at, Isabella?" He said, teasingly.

Shit. "Oh nothing, just wondering what it would feel like to wear a rob." He knew I was lying.

I suddenly felt a weight on my shoulders. He came up behind me and put his rob on me. It was heavy, but _so _soft.

"Would you like to have one of your own Isabella?"

I grinned, "That would be great Aro."

After I ate he had to feed so I waited for him in our room. I had so many questions to ask him, now that I thought he was attractive. But when he called me beautiful, I always thought he was trying to cheer me up.

After waiting about fifteen minutes and thinking of what I was going to say Aro walked through the door. He sensed something was wrong because of my worried expression.

"Aro. ." I trailed off "Why are you being nice to me? I'm human. . You let me stay in your room and you say that you will protect me . . . .Why?"

I was immediately pinned against the wall, Aro was an inch away from my face.

"I. . I love you Isabella. I feel a strong connection with you." He kissed my check and I was in his arms.

"Im sorry I lost control, I've just been waiting all week to tell you. Im so sorry. . " His tone seemed sad.

"Its ok Aro" I kissed his cheek and he looked up in shock, if he could blush right now, he would. "You've made me really happy."

He kissed my lips lingeringly "I love you Isabella." His red crimson eyes looked in to mine.

I kissed his hand. "I love you Aro. . Please don't leave me" The last thing I needed was another vampire using me, especially not the leader of the Volturi.

"I will never leave you. We will be together forever." He was so gentle with me.

He laid me on the bed and held me until I fell asleep.

"I love you" Was the last thing I heard.

**~Aro POV~**

I loved watching my Isabella sleep, it was fascinating. But now she was sleeping as my mate, loving and dreaming of me. If only I could read her thoughts.

We've been together for about three weeks now. She keeps asking me to change her, but I want her to be as healthy as possible. She's back to her normal weight and look marvelous.

I can't wait to make her mine, forever.

**~Cauis POV~**

Bella has been with us for about a month now. She has fallen in love with Aro and wishes to be changed.

She is actually a very interesting human and im beginning to like her. It wouldn't be a bad idea if she weds Aro, and even becomes his queen. What is taking his so long?


	5. How Could You

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a while! But here it is, chapter 5. I know its not as good as it could be. Soooory,**

**Things will take a drastic change in Aro and Bella's relationship. And someone will be murdered.**

**~Bella POV~**

I had been waiting; waiting for the day I would be changed so that I could be with Aro for the rest of eternity. That's the reason I came here in the first place, so why was he holding back? It just didn't make any sense.

Even Marcus and Cauis knew there was something up. I grew closer to them as I did everyone here; they all said there was something about me that made them feel protective of me. I heard this before from vampires, from the Cullens. But soon when I was turned, I would protect myself.

Lying on Aros bed I realized how much detail was put into everything, the chairs, the curtains, everything seemed to be specially made. The satin bed spread and feather filled pillows. This room was at least more than fifteen times larger than my room at forks. And the bathroom nearly three times larger. I could never afford this kind of wealthy life if I still lived back in Forks.

Forks, every time I thought about Forks I did not seem as strong as I forced myself into thinking I was, I would always miss Charlie, Renee, Jacob and Emmett. Well, maybe all of the Cullens too. The first vampire family I had. I felt the tears coming.

I missed the way Alice would play with my hair and make-up like a Barbie doll. The way Esme and Carlisle cared for me like their own daughter, I even missed Rosalie's stuck up attitude.

But what I missed the most was Emmett's bear hugs. And the love I once had for Edward, even though I know there's no possible way for things to go back the way they were because I had gotten myself mixed up with the Volturi.

I felt feelings very strong for Aro; he had been there when I needed him. And he wanted nothing more than for me to be happy. But I wasn't sure if he entirely loved me, or if I loved him. My thoughts keep floating back to Edward.

I wasn't completely over him. I haven't gotten over my love for him or the way he left, especially now that he's with Tanya, it seemed like forever until I will get over that. If only. . Only if he hadn't left, everything would be back to normal. But I liked things the way they were here.

I didn't know how long I was lying here just thinking. Until I heard his voice.

"Amore mio, what is troubling you." I turned to see Aro leaning against the dresser on the right side of me.

"How long have you been there Aro? I didn't even notice you" Shit. Was he here the whole time?

"Long enough. Now tell me what's wrong" He was on the bed beside me looking in my eyes.

"I just. . I think about him sometimes. . I don't think im completely over him. And I miss the Cullens. They were like my family. "

"Don't. Don't ever think about them ever again" He had a harsh tone, all gentleness gone.

"Aro. .I can't just stop thinking of them. I loved all of them as a family."

"They left you Isabella! He never loved you." He was squeezing my hand not realizing his one strength. How I wish I could scream at him.

"They left you broken! Depressed! They do not love you Isabella! I love you and you are mine! You may never see them again." He squeezed harder, too hard, I felt blood dripping down my arms and let out a scream.

He walked out of our room not paying any attention to my broken, disfigured hand. I let sobs out. Loud sobs, I felt as if my hand was ripped off and there was blood everywhere.

My hand. . It felt like it was being burned and torn to pieces, almost like the pain I felt when James bit me.

About a minute later Jane burst into the room with crimson red eyes. "Bella, what happened?? I heard you screaming from the west corridors." She stiffened as the aroma of my fresh blood filled the room.

"I'm so sorry Isabella, I have to go" Running out the room vampire speed, I knew she just didn't want to hurt me, but I wasn't satisfied. She saw my hand and knows I can't fix it myself.

Crying about the pain in my hand I think of more pain. Seeing Aro be so controlling broke my heart. How could he do this to me? Tell me what to do, break my hand, and then just leave me to mend for myself? He told me he would protect me.

Did he leave because he thought he couldn't control himself around my blood? Whatever the cause is I need to wrap my hand before I lose too much blood.

**~Cauis POV~**

Bella walks into the thrown room and I Immediately smelt her mouthwatering blood. A magnificent amount. She had he left arms behind her back and her head down. Walking slowly toward our thrones. Aro turned away.

When she reached us she put her arms to the side. I cannot help but hold my breath. She was bleeding terribly and her arm was wrapped in a t-shirt.

"Bella? What happened to your hand? Who did this, I will deal with them." Who ever hurt Bella is really going to pay. She's like a sister to me now.

She didn't answer; she just glanced at Aro, who was looking at the other wall completely silent, then quickly glanced back to me.

"Aro do you know who did this to Isabella? Why aren't you worried?"

"I don't know who did it but im sure is alright."

"Since when have you been calling your girlfriend ?" Fucking Aro. I know he did this. I will kill him.

"Since now. Its none of your business Cauis." None of my business?? You mutilated Isabella's hand!

**~Bella POV~**

My hand was aching and I felt I could faint at any second from blood lost. But that wasn't my concern right now. Aro didn't seem to notice me walk in, or when Cauis started talking to me.

"I don't know who did it but im sure is alright."

I felt my heart get ripped out. He never calls me . I don't know the man who was sitting on the bed with me earlier screaming in my face.

"Since when have you been calling your girlfriend ?" Cauis flinched and Aro still didn't budge. "Im going to fucking kill you!" In less than a second Cauis was leaping towards Aro and Aro had him on the ground ripping him apart limb from limb.

Marcus stood up and so did Jane and the guards. Ready to attack Marcus leaped toward Aro until Jane stopped him.

"Kingsly, burn this. " Aro said non-chalantly; talking about his brother he just killed.

I felt the tears fall but my facial expression didn't move.

"Aro!" He didn't look at me. "Aro how could you do this! Cauis is your brother!" Everybody in the thrown room was frozen except for Marcus who was still suffering on the floor.

Aro grabbed me by my hair, lifted me in mid air and swung me to the door. "Go back to your room Bella I don't want to hear from you right now." That's the last thing I heard before everything turned black.

**~Jane POV~**

Bella's blood was too much for me to handle. And I didn't want to hurt Marcus, but Aro had given me the order.

I don't know what has gotten into Aro but its not good. He broke Bella's hand, killed his brother, and then threw Bella to the wall, ordering that she be out away.

Everybody was in the throne room was shocked. Alec and Demetri mending to Bella's wounds while Aro and Kingsly burned Cauis' Limbs in the fireplace. . And Marcus, who couldn't do anything since he was on the floor in pain.

There's no fixing this, nothing will be the same now, all because Aro lost his temper.


End file.
